A New Age and A New Hunter
by NivMizzet834
Summary: Cant write summaries. R
1. Chapter 1: Reminence

Chapter 1: Reminiscence

It's been fifteen years since Samus defeated the Phazon Suit controlled by the Metroid Prime, otherwise known as Dark Samus. It had stolen that suit at her mission on Tallon IV after she'd defeated it. Samus settled down on a planet in a system that she had never heard of. It was the Solace system, code named HE-857. What had surprised her even more was the fact that this remote system had its own famous bounty hunters and had never even heard of Samus Aran. She made a point to get to know these bounty hunters and found that they only acted like bounty hunters when they were on a bounty; otherwise they were like normal people. The only one that she knew before she got there though was Sylux, and he died three years after she arrived.

She'd started a family and was living a happy life. After she got married she decided to give up bounty hunting and stored her things in a secret haven she constructed under their house. Her husband never even knew that she had been a bounty hunter and before she built the haven under their house she had kept every thing in a cavern in the nearby mountains. Her husband never knew a thing about what was going on because she only did construction on this project when he wasn't home. Once he'd almost caught her because she didn't put the droids away fast enough but just told him she was holding them for someone. She finished the haven after two years of hiding it and it then took her another year to get all of her things down there, but the biggest hassle was her ship.

One night she couldn't sleep and decided took go down to her haven to take a look at her things and see what she still remembered. She headed down there and just sat there starring for hours.

The first thing she remembered was her Fusion Suit. She remembered how she had to fight her own self because of one X-Parasite. After she saw that she couldn't bear to remember anything more because it reminded her of the Federation CO she'd fallen in love with and died so that she might live. She just sat there and listed the suits and upgrades on a sheet of paper: Power Suit, Varia Suit, Gravity Suit, Dark Suit, Light Suit, Phazon Suit, Fusion Suit, Fusion Varia Suit, Fusion Gravity Suit, Fusion Power Suit, PED Suit, Lasso Beam, Grapple Beam, Morph Ball, Spider Ball, Morph Ball Bomb, Power Bomb, Spring Ball, Boost Ball, High Jump Boots, Space Jump Boots, Screw Attack, Gravity Boost, Speed Booster, Missile, Super Missile, Ice Missile, Diffusion Missile, Seeker Missile, Power Beam, Long Beam, Charge Beam, Ice Beam, Wide Beam, Spazer Beam, Wave Beam, Plasma Beam, Dark Beam, Light Beam, Annihilator Beam, Omega Cannon, Phazon Beam, Nova Beam, Dark Visor, Scan Visor, Combat Visor, Thermal Visor, X-Ray Visor, Echoes Visor, Command Visor. Then she listed the few that she had come up with and made and wrote down the notes for them:

Phazon Visor-note: Detects any level of Phazon in surrounding environments.

Spectro Visor-note: Uses spectro-analysis to identify any and all known elements in the database.

Hack Visor-note: Hacks any computer controlled database, server, logbook, etc. and allows user to do as he/she wishes. Also hacks other suits and causes them to malfunction.

Zero Laser-note: Destroys anything and everything in its path (use only as last resort).

Light Bend-note: Causes suit to bend light around it and give the illusion of invisibility (works especially well in water).

Cryo Stasis-note: Allows user to go into cryogenic sleep for user specified amount of time.

She was finishing writing these down when she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around to find her four-year-old daughter Sara standing there.

"Honey, don't sneak up on mommy like that. You nearly gave her a heart attack," she said in a quiet voice.

"Mommy," Sara said," what are you doing down here all by yourself?"

"Sara, I'll tell you why I'm down here if you tell me how you got down here, okay?" She said this as quietly as she could.

"I followed you mommy," she said excitedly. "I thought you might need some company so you wouldn't be lonely." She smiled widely and looked around curiously. "Mommy, what's this?" she asked pointing to a Power Bomb.

"Honey, don't touch that it's very dangerous." She said, almost starting to panic. _I've got to get her out of here before she does something bad and gets hurt or killed_, Samus thought to herself. Sara suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Mommy," she said smiling, "you never told me why you came down here." She was holding her stuffed animal close and rocking back and forth wanting an answer.

"I came down here because I couldn't sleep and thinking of memories helps me sleep at night honey." Samus said hoping it would be enough to satisfy the four-year-old girl's curiosity.

"Does daddy know about this place or is it your secret base?" Sara asked while finally running up to Samus. Samus bent down and picked her up. _My daughter never ceases to amaze me with how smart she is, even at the age of four. No wonder her teachers have a hard time challenging her_, Samus thought to herself.

"No, daddy doesn't know about this place," Samus said turning around and picking up her memory eraser. _I knew I'd find a use for this eventually, but I never thought I'd have to use it on my own daughter_. Hunters often used these to erase or reconfigure the memories of their clients so they could make more money. Samus had never needed it though because she worked for the Federation. Either that or she always took the toughest jobs and completed them. She was actually still living off the money of the first four missions she had completed for the Federation.

The first one had been when she went to her home planet, Zebes, and eliminated all of the Space Pirate's metroids and defeated their leader, Mother Brain. The second had been when she went to SR-388 and destroyed the entire metroid population on their home planet. The third was when she destroyed mother brain a second time because the first time she had apparently destroyed the decoy version of Mother Brain. The fourth had been the events at the B.S.L. research station and destroyed the last omega metroid and here worst enemy besides Dark Samus, the SA-X. The SA-X had been created after she had been infected by an X-parasite. They had sent her infected suit parts to the B.S.L. research station and from that rose the SA-X.

Thinking about the SA-X made her turn around and look at the cryo-tube that she kept the last X-parasite in. She had gone to check and make sure the X-parasites had been eliminated after her fourth mission. To her amazement she found the tenth SA-X floating in space unconscious. She'd turned it to its X-parasite form and put it into a cryo-tube freezing it solid, making sure that it could never do any harm again.

She looked at the memory eraser and then back at her daughter. "Honey," she said, " hold still for just a moment, okay?" Her daughter just looked at her and nodded her head yes. Samus set it for twenty minutes and placed it on the back of her daughter's head. She just watched her pass out and left the room. She took her upstairs and set her in her crib. She went back to her room, got in bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

Chapter 2: An Old Friend

Three days later………

"Honey, walk, don't run!" Samus yelled after Sara. "Okay mommy!" she yelled back. She was bringing Sara to pre-school and had to run after her even after she told her to walk. She entered the building and went to the office to sign Sara in.

As she entered the office she said hello to the principle. "Good morning Gary," she said. She almost jumped when the man turned around and saw that it wasn't Gary.

"I'm sorry miss, but Gary had to move. I'm the new principle here." He said this very nicely in an almost apologetic way. Samus looked him over and felt very uneasy. There was something oddly familiar about him; she just couldn't put her finger on it. _It's as if we've known each other a very long time_, Samus thought to herself.

"Today is the orientation for all parents old and new. I'm going to be running this school very differently," he said in a very commanding tone. "Things aren't quite as they should be."

Samus just stood there shocked. She had liked very much the way Gary ran the pre-school. "What! Why?" Samus yelled. She didn't like how this man talked to her, but she wasn't at he same time. The way he said it towards her made it sound respectful, almost dignified. "You can't just come barging in here and change everything just like that! Who do you think you are?" She decided to go with being angry at him.

"I think I'm Adam miss. May I ask you your name?" he asked.

"My name is Samus Cayman."

"No miss, your maiden name."

"Samus Aran" she said, looking like she was about to explode.

"Well then Mrs. Aran, you need to stay behind for the orientation whether you like it or not." While he was saying this she was storming to the door to get Sara and go home. As she opened the door she heard him say from behind her, "Any objections, lady?"

When she heard him say that she whirled around and took out the emergency pistol the Federation had given her back when she joined them. She leveled the pistol off at his head. "What did you say?" she asked him while closing the door and locking it.

He just smiled at her and chuckled. "You haven't changed one bit, have you?" he asked her. She just stared hard at him and kept the pistol aimed at his head.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Who ever said that I was alive?" he said while the image of him began to flicker. "If I were alive I'd be a pile of ash and bones standing here talking to you. I'm merely a hologram Samus." She eased up a little bit, but not completely. "You do remember who you gave the Federation's purple ship to after the events at the B.S.L. research station don't you?" he asked her.

"Of course I do. I gave that ship to Old Bird back on planet Zebes," she replied.

"Then you already know who sent me," he said. "I came to deliver you a message an that's what I intend on doing, but before you ask any questions Gary will be back next week." She sighed in relief. "Back to what I was saying before," he continued, "Old Bird sent me ahead of his ship to tell you that he's coming to visit you and see how your family is doing."

"But how did he…" she began.

"Don't ask because I don't know either. He just knows that you got married and had a child. He also told me to tell you that he'll meet you at the cave you stored your things in." she stared at his hologram in disbelief. "I know. It's weird isn't it?" _I don't believe it! My foster father is coming to visit, but what will I tell David. That he's related to a race of seven foot tall walking, talking birds? This isn't going to be easy_, she thought to herself.

"Well if you're done gawking in disbelief, I think I'm going to go give the other parents the orientation now," he said, "and you might want to leave now if you want enough time to explain all of this to your husband." He got up, walked past her, and went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Grandfather

Chapter 3: Grandfather

"WHAT!" David screamed. "You mean to tell me that the entire time I've been married I've been related to the famous Chozo?" Samus nodded her head yes. "WOW! I'd never have thought that you were of Chozo decent. You look completely human."

"I am human. I was only saved and taken in by the Chozo. Sure they raised me for the majority of my life and they did infuse me with Chozo blood, but do I look like a seven foot tall walking, talking bird to you?"

"No I just never would have thought that you were Chozo," David said. "Exactly how much of your blood is Chozo anyway?"

"Almost seventy-six percent exactly. Courtesy of Chozo blood transfusion technology," she said.

"This is amazing," he continued. _I knew he would have some sort of reaction, but I didn't think it would be this_, she thought to herself. "You know how I'm an archaeologist, right?" he asked. Samus nodded. "Well at least ninety percent of our digs have to do with the Chozo since they've inhabited most of the planets in this quadrant." Samus looked surprised at this bit of information. "You didn't know that?" he asked her. She shook her head no. "Well that's a bit of a surprise," he said, "I thought that you would have known that given that you were Chozo." Again, she shook her head no.

"I never thought that you would react like this," Samus told him blatantly.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"I just didn't, that's all."

"Oh."

Their conversation was interrupted by their daughter coming through the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" Sara shouted through the house. She came running to them when she saw them in the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed they had been talking. "What's wrong?" she asked while frowning at the two of them.

"Nothing honey," David said, "your grandpa is just coming to visit." When Sara heard this her eyes lit up. "I have a grandpa?" she asked.

"Yes, you do," Samus told her, "so lets go see him shall we."

______________________________________

Six hours later: 9:00 pm …

The three of them sat on a rock together, waiting patiently for Old Bird. It was nighttime and was almost pitch black except for the lantern that they had taken with them to the cave. It was deathly silent.

The silence was broken by the complaints of a four-year old. "Mommy, when's grandpa going to get here?" Sara asked. _God, why did you have to gift this child with such an intellect_, Samus thought to herself, _why couldn't she have been like every other pre-school student and have the brain and grammar of a four-year old, not the brain of a twelve-year old and the grammar of an adult. At least she still has the maturity level of a four-year old still._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the roar of a ship, one of Chozo origin by the sound of the engine.

She looked up to see a ship pass over their heads. It was much bigger than she had expected it to be. From the looks of it, it looked big enough to hold the entire Chozo population it was so big, but then she noticed something. The ship wasn't Chozo. She looked to David with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Leave now," she said, "this isn't a Chozo ship. It some other race's, but what worries me the most is that this isn't even a Space Pirate ship."

"Why would that worry you?" he asked in a confused voice. "If it's not a Space Pirate ship then that's a good thing, right?"

"It worries me because I would've expected a pirate ship. They've been trying to kill the Chozo for as long as I can remember. Since we were expecting Old Bird, a Space Pirate ship would've been much more logical, but this ship isn't something I recognize…" she paused as the ship flew over their heads and crash landed into the side of the mountain, "and that worries me even more."

She reached down and opened up her duffel bag. _I never thought I would have to use this suit ever again unless the Space Pirates found out I was here and tried to kill me_, she thought. She took out her Power Suit with the Varia Suit upgrade and her husband stared at her in amazement. "Take Sara home and hide in the basement. Take this and use it if you need to," she tossed him a Federation Energy Rifle as she began to put on her suit, "and I know that it's powerful enough to kill just about anything. It could kill Ing warriors fast enough to save the Federation trooper that used it before it ran into the Metroid Prime. In the basement there's a hidden door. The number pad that normally looks useless and powerless controls it. Enter the code 888475 to open it and close it behind you. If you get trapped in there you should be fine because it has enough food in there to last us for about thirty years. If I'm not back in 4 hours, put the haven into lock-down mode. If I need to get in I can just override the lock-down with my arm cannon," she said. She was about to begin to speak again when she heard a moan behind her. She had all of her suit on except for her helmet when she heard it. What she saw made all of the blood drain from her face. Old Bird was crawling away from the crash site with a metroid slowly floating after him. She shot the metroid with her ice beam and froze it. Once Old Bird was far enough away she shot it with a missile and killed it. She immediately turned around and walked to David. She took out something that resembled an injection module and stuck it in the side of Sara's neck. She immediately fell asleep. "She'll be out for two days and everything should be safe then." She started towards Old Bird. He looked up and saw her and a look of relief spread across his face, but it was immediately with concern

"Stop there child, come no further, I've been corrupted by the Great Poison." When he said this she looked closer and saw Phazon had corrupted nearly half of Old Bird's body. "Hold on," she told him. She put on her helmet and grabbed Old Bird and slung him over her shoulder. She ran to the cave because she had left one thing behind in the cave. She'd used it to remove the Phazon that had corrupted her body, but couldn't move it on account of its size. "David!" she yelled, "Come here." He ran over to her with Sara in his arms. She laid Old Bird down on the table and started up the machine. "Once the machine is finished he'll be in full health and able to walk himself. Take him with you and initiate lock-down immediately. If I don't make it back by the time Sara wakes up take her out and continue life as usual, with the exception of Old Bird. Tell Sara that I'll be gone for a while and I won't be back for a long time." She looked at him and finally told him the last thing he would ever hear from her, "Keep her safe and know that I love you both very much." With that, she turned on her Speed Booster and ran towards the wrecked ship. That was the last time anyone ever saw her.

______________________________________

At the ship…

Samus arrived at the ship and looked at it. It was unlike any ship she had ever seen. The ship was bigger than she originally thought, much bigger. It was a quarter of the size of the mountain and looked as damaged as the wrecked ship she'd had to explore on Zebes during her mission to retrieve the metroid hatchling from the Space Pirates. In fact, that's exactly what it looked like. She looked inside the ship and saw that Phazon covered a majority of the inside of the entryway to the ship. She looked down at the upgrade capsule she was holding. She initiated the upgrade sequence and a bright light shined around her. Once the light cleared, Samus dropped to the ground in her Phazon Suit. She armed her Power Beam and walked into the ship.


	4. Chapter 4: One Final Mission

Chapter 4:

One Final Mission

Samus pressed the button on the door to the ship's cargo bay and went inside. What she had seen while journeying here had disturbed her. There had been bodies on the ship that had shone signs of death by electrocution and had even scanned their bodies to confirm it. The bodies had looked dry and brittle as well, almost as if all the moisture and life had been sucked out of them. That would explain the metroid she'd seen. What had disturbed her even more, in fact it scared her, was that some of the bodies had been in the presence of Phazon and hadn't even started to become corrupted or even touched by it. Phazon tended to corrupt anything within two feet of it and some of the bodies were in it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something moving behind her. She whirled around but nothing was there. See did notice however that she saw a faint bluish glow that appeared to be moving. _Why didn't I bring my Thermal Visor? It would have been a big help_, she thought to herself. All of the power was off and she was lucky that some of the emergency lights had been turned on, but they were flickering and she knew that they wouldn't last forever. In fact, they were probably almost out of power right now, maybe an hour or so until they ran out.

Again her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of movement. She whirled around fast enough to get a glimpse of a small part of what was causing the noise. It looked like a hand that glowed faintly blue. It even looked like… _No_, she thought stopping herself, _there's no possible way that it's that. It's been fifteen years. It could've been anything. It could've been…_she stopped. What could it have been? Nothing else even looked like that. It had looked like the hand of a suit like hers only black and glowing a faint blue. However, there was only one problem. There had only ever been one thing that looked like that. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone moaning. She turned around to see someone still alive.

"Leave," he said in a weak voice while he dragged himself across the floor towards her, "leave while you can still make it. It's still in here. It will kill you liked it did the rest of the crew. Leave while you still…" he stopped abruptly. His eyes turned glassy and he died, his head dropping to the ground. She looked at him to see a smoldering burn on his back that had gone straight through him and she'd heard the distinct sound of a Power Beam when that happened. She looked up to see something walking towards her in the darkness, but she couldn't tell what it was because of the poor lighting. She stood there for a few moments as it approached her. When it started to enter the light she almost passed out from what she saw. She saw and arm cannon.

Dark Samus walked into the light and pointed its arm cannon at Samus' head. Samus ducked and rolled to the side and hid behind a crate right as it fired. She looked around desperately for a hub that she could scan and find out what kind of cargo this ship had been carrying. She immediately found one and scanned it. The ship's name had been _The Lightstream_ and had been a quarantine ship. She looked at the list of the most dangerous cargo. She almost had a heart attack when she saw the list.

Level 10 Security Items:

Remnants of the Phazon Suit controlled by Metroid Prime (Note: Do not allow the pieces of the suit to get within one-hundred feet of any open source of Phazon for it can regenerate itself if exposed to the tiniest amount of Phazon.)

Metroid Queen (Note: Must stay in cryo containment. Highly dangerous and extremely aggressive.)

Omega and Meta Ridley (Note: Do not allow their presence to be known by Space Pirates. After hunter Samus Aran defeated them, they were rebuilt and then captured by the Federation. The Federation destroyed all the data the Space Pirates had on the construction of Omega and Meta Ridley in the process. These are the last ones.)

Mother Brain (Note: This is the real Mother Brain. The one Samus Aran defeated a second time was yet another decoy. WARNING: Highly Dangerous.)

Kraid (Note: This creature was discovered on Zebes and is being brought to B.S.L.'s new research station. Take special care of this cargo. Highly dangerous and aggressive.)

Omega & Alpha Pirate (Note: Highly dangerous, aggressive, and destructive. To be destroyed immediately.)

Weavle (Note: Not completely killed by Gorea encounter. High levels of Phazon detected in body. Keep in cryo at all times.)

Samus couldn't believe what she was reading. _I can't believe it. All of them, alive? I killed all of them though, didn't I? The captain of this ship should've driven this thing straight into a sun if he had known what was good for him. _She looked around the crate. What she saw scared her to death. Dark Samus was initiating the thaw sequence for all of the cryo-containment pods. Soon she'd have almost every enemy she'd ever faced sitting in front of her. She had only one option, the failsafe on her Power Suit. The explosion would vaporize anything within two thousand feet of the explosion. When it said everything, it meant everything and anything; even the Phazon would be gone. She activated the failsafe and set the timer for fifteen seconds. When the timer popped up on her HUD she got up and ran at her enemies. When Dark Samus saw this it thought that the original owner of its suit was crazy. What it didn't know was that it was only going to be around for another five seconds. The last image that Samus saw in her head was an image of her daughter Sara smiling and laughing. "I love you," Samus whispered to herself as she collided with Dark Samus and the timer hit zero.

______________________________________

David and Old Bird were halfway down the trail to the town when they heard a loud explosion come from behind them. David and Old Bird turned around in time to see the white light of the explosion begin to diminish. They looked at each other and both of them understood what had happened and that there would be no need to enter the haven. They got to the town and were both amazed that no one had been woken up by the explosion that had just wiped out cargo bay one of the ship that had crashed in the mountains. They made their way home and went to sleep without another word.


End file.
